


Studio C RomFics

by OnceInAWhile



Category: Studio C (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studio C - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInAWhile/pseuds/OnceInAWhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of scenes with the men of Studio C</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Matt, Shawn And Steven

Poof  
Matt looked at the giant before him he looked at eye level and there was the biggest cock matt had ever seen when matt saw it his cock went straight up! No settle drown matt do your job he thought so he went and started to climb his errection rubbing on Shawn's skin Shawn's cock got bigger and bigger when matt finally got to the top his cock was in Shawn's face and before matt could move it Shawn put his mouth on Matt's cock Matt moaned ohthat felt good and then he heard gurgeling he looked down and there was Steven sucking Shawn's cock that made Matt moan even louder! Matt came and Shawn drank it all then Matt went down Steven started rimming matt's butt and Shawn started to fuck Steven when Shawn came he came in 8 loads Steven screamed after each on and then matt started to suck Steven's cock he came superfast !  
Ready for round two Matt asked

Authors Notes  
Hey I think the men of studio c are so hot that I had to make this! Next is Steven and Jason!


	2. Chapter two: Steven and James

He was at the club he saw who he wanted he looked at him and gave the guy his best sexy face then he got out the bubbles

He saw A man looking at him! And wow was that man hot!!! When the guy got out bubbles he was confused but then seeing him blow them made him hard! So he went to get the guy

After they had talked and went to James's house Steven kissed James so hard and passionate then James started to take off Steven's clothes off he felt the smooth soft skin and got so hard it hurt then Steven started to strip James and oh was he happy James was hairy but not too hairy and then James went down and started to suck Steven's nipples and then bit them! Steven moaned In pleasure he loved how James's beard felt on his hairless chest  
I can't take it anymore fuck me already! Steven cried out so James flipped Steven over and thrust his dick in Steven's ass he was hard and unmerciless and Steven loved every second by the time James came Steven wanted more he Eaton James's lap and fucked himself making James come again then Steven shoved James's face on his cock! And so it continued all the week long no breaks except for sleep and the next week they moved in together for sex galore


	3. Chapter 3: Vampires and werewolves

I have to do it Steven thought I can't keep this up any longer so he went to matt  
"Hey,uh Matt I have to tell you something i--" Steven started  
"are gay and madly in lo e with me?" Matt asked Steven nodded "good cuz I am too" he then thrust his moth on Steven's and kissed him pushing his tounge in Steven's mouth  
"We are going to roleplay Steven I am Jacob and you are Edward OK?" Matt said so forcefully Steven just nodded his head then matt started to kiss him again this gtime running his hands all over Stevens shirt then he took the shirt off and he started to kiss his neck and bit  
"You like that vampire?" Matt asked Steven just moaned his answer then matt went down to the nipples and bit hard unmercily Steven screamed he put his hand on matt's hair and dug his fingers in it pulling hard put the harder he pulled the harder Matt bit so Steven pulled harder a d harder until he was bleeding and matt just drank in the blood then he went up and kissed Steven Steven tasted his own blood  
"You like the taste of your blood leech?" Matt asked Steven shook his head then took off matt's shirt and bit Matt's neck then he went down to Matt's armpit and licked it all over enjoying the taste of the sweat coated armpit hair then matt put his arm over Steven's face   
"You like that bitch? well then breath it in breath it all in" he said and clamped his armpit on Steven's face as much as he could Steven was licking the hair and smelling the armpit for 10 minutes when matt unclamped his face he the stripped Steven down to nothing as Steven also did for matt then matt threw Steven on his knees and thrust his 12 inch cock in Steven hard and kept thrusting hard until he came and then he did it again and again until they went to matt's apartment to do out more!

Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
